


Impossibilities

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Mysteries Unveiled and Hidden [7]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Wael Clergy Dating Simulator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Ona huffs. “That’s very disappointing.” She closes the book. “You can’t just bring me gifts like that and then crush all my hopes, you know.”
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Mysteries Unveiled and Hidden [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566058
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Impossibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenbach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/gifts).



> (it kinda feels like Ona&Kauri tags are a warning all on their own XD)

Kauri chuckles quietly, watching Ona muttering to herself as her finger moves across the picture. She has been at it for a while now, turning the book around, trying to determine where up and down were... as well as a few other things.

She looks up, frowning. “Is that even physically possible?”

“Not really.” He outright laughs at her expression. “Not when you’re a mortal, at least.”

Ona huffs and purses her lips. “That’s very disappointing.” She closes the book and scoots over to him. “You can’t just bring me gifts like that and then crush all my hopes, you know.”

“Do I?” Kauri asks, putting his arm around her.

“Do you what?”

“Know I can’t do that.” He grins. “Because it seems I just did.”

Ona playfully punches his side. “Smartass.”

“Why, thank you for the compliment...” Kauri lets his grin widen as he pulls Ona onto his lap and leans in to kiss her.

When he tries to pull away, she tugs at his hair, and he happily kisses her again, and again, until they both eventually have to come up for air.

“I thought you might find that story entertaining.” He smiles. “Obviously, not as _hot_ as that tale about Magran and Abydon we found a while back...”

“I enjoyed it a great deal.” Ona giggles. “Even if Ondra being called the Seavault will never sound the same way ever again.”

“Yeah, I think you might wanna keep away from Ondrites for a while, sparkle."

“I can do that.” She gives him a smug smile. “But you might have to keep me occupied so that I’d stay away from trouble.”

“Well, maybe...” Kauri grins lazily. “You see, many things are not possible for mortals in this world. Dreams, however, are another thing entirely...”

Ona’s eyes narrow. “I should punch you again for that.”

“But...?” Kauri asks, putting his hands on her hips.

She wraps her arms around his neck. “It would be such a waste of time when we’re both here without clothes on...” She pauses to kiss him. “But we’re starting dream magic lessons in the morning.”

“Morning?” Kauri mutters against her ear.

Ona laughs. “Afternoon sounds fine, too.”


End file.
